oh mirda! mi hijo es un marca!
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Stan y Kyle ya salen y todos menos sus familias lo saben, ¿que pasara cuando hasta ellos lo descubran? Randy y compania llegan de imprevisto y el secreto deja de serlo...este es mi primer fic pasen y vean, vale la pena  STYLE!
1. despues del principio

Bueno este es mi primer fic y pues ojala y les sea de su agrado yhablando de eso…le agrasco las personas que me inspiraron con cada una de sus historias:

Ya hace casi tres meses que Stan y Kyle salen como pareja y sus amigos lo han tomado bastante bien, incluso Erik les felicito por "salir del closet", después de todo él lleva diciéndolo des que tenían 8 años y no fue si no hasta 10º grado que se volvió un hecho….ellos no ocultaban su relación a sus amigos pero sí a los mayores, en especial a sus padres pues éstos en especial Randy no mirarían con buenos ojos ess amor…..

Nuestra pareja se encuentra en la sala de los Marshall, los padres de Stan se fueron a Denver a conocer el nuevo apartamento de Shelly y los chicos se ocupaban de los problemas de geometría, que a Stan le causaban jaquecas, tenían la casa para ellos solos….

"Stan, Stan!"-llamo el pelirrojo a su compañero

"Ah, lo siento, que me decías?"-se disculpo mientras miraba a la ventana

"que cual vemos primero; cálculo o biologia?"

para Stan ambas opciones eran malas pero la que odiaba mas era cálculo asi que tomo la segunda opción…

"capitulo 4; organos reproductores…"-al decir esto ambos se pusieron nerviosos dado la situacion tan favorable (**hahhahahahha que cruel soy XD XD**) Kyle trago saliva y siguio con la lectura-"el aparato reproductor masculino esta comformado por-

"ah, lo siento"-se disculpo Stan (porque se acerco a Kyle y éste le aparto)

"eh, no esta bien, en que nos quedam. !"-pero antes que termine Stan unio sus labios con los del judio con un beso dejando a un Kyle todo ruborizado

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento mientras Kyle no apartaba la vista del suelo. Stan aun apenado abrazo al otro y asi empezaron con suaves y breves contactos labiales, con timidez al principio pero conforme los segundos pasaban se volvían mas largos y apasionados, Kyle se recargo en el brazo del largo sofá mientras Stan acariciaba esos rizos rojo carmín que se escondían dentro de la _Ushanka_ de Kyle…de repente Stan se encontraba encima del judío y sin mas, introdujo suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca del pelirrojo y éste a su vez le correspondió haciendo lo mismo y emitiendo un leve suspiro, así empezó un timido y al mismo tiempo apasionado intercambio besos, deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aire de vez en cuando

lo que ocurrió después significó la quizá mas equivocada cadena de hechos que pudo haber pasado entre los chicos y su familia…de repente y sin ningún aviso los señores Marsh llegaron a la casa , encontrando a su hijo y mejor amigo de éste en medio de un apasionado intercambio de besos y caricias…

"Oh Dios mío! Stanley, que estas haciendo?"- grito Randy al ver a su hijo sobre otro chico besándose

"que ocurre cariño?, oh por Dios, Stan!"-reclamo Sharon cuando entraba a la sala

"Oh mi*rda!"-grito con la voz apagada Stan a la ves que se apartaba de Kyle y éste le empujaba para alejarse el uno del otro, sin poder así evitar ponerse rojos de la sorpresa y enojo ante la situación en que ahora se encontraban

"Sharon, llama a los Broflovsky!"-impero Randy sin apartar la vista de los chicos-"están en problemas jovencitos"-amenazo

"estamos jod*dos Stan, nos apartaran"-murmuro Kyle con unas lágrimas queriendo escapar y caer por su mejilla pálido rostro

"no….no lo permitiré, te lo prometo"-repuso el otro entre dientes y lanzando una mirada asesina hacia Randy…

Aproximadamente 10 minutos mas tarde los Broflovsky llegaron alarmados por la llamada tan alarmante y poco entendible

"que pasa Sharon?"-interrogo la Sra. Broflovsky al instante-"dime, que ocurre? Esta todo bien?"

"los chicos Sheyla, ellos…."-adelanto la Sra. Marsh

"ellos son unos j*didos m*ricas!"-exclamo Randy

"de que hablas Randy?"- cuestiono desconcertado el Sr. Broflovsky

"no entiendes? Mar*cas!"-grito Randy con la cara toda roja de rabia

"los encontramos juntos…""-comenzó a explicar Sharon mientras los Broflovsky no podían creer lo que escuchaban acerca de su hijo


	2. Chapter 2

•►_PUNTO DE VISTA DE STAN Y KYLE_ ◄•

Mientras los padres de ambos discutían en el pasillo, nosotros nos quedamos en la sala, donde no nos escucharían. Ellos nos miraban constantemente, podía entender la mirada de Randy, era de completa oposición a nuestra relación; nosotros siempre supimos que este día llegaría, que tendríamos que hacer frente a nuestras respectivas familias sin embargo, no queríamos que sucediera de esta forma y mucho menos ahora, es tan pronto…solo hace algunas semanas que estamos saliendo secretamente como algo mas que amigos, que simplemente no podía creer que el destino intentaba separarnos…

"estamos j*didos, Stan…"-sollozaba Kyle

"no digas eso, no lo permitiré"- le afirme, pero en el fondo ni yo mismo sabia que estaba por pasar, tan solo estaba seguro de una cosa; sin importar qué, nosotros estaríamos unidos, así intentaran apartarle de mi lado no lo permitiría

"que piensas hacer?"- cuestiono un tanto incrédulo

"no lo se…"- contesto Stan llevándose el dedo pulgar a la boca

•►_PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL_ ◄•

"Ustedes, vengan aquí!"- ordeno Randy apretando los puños y con esa expresión tan típica de cuando esta profundamente enfadado

"Randy por favor"- imploró Sharon sin éxito alguno

"Kyle, hijo; dime que no es cierto…"-rogó Gerald

"no lo es!"- soltó un muy molesto Kyle –"yo…nosotros…"

"somos parejas!"- corrigió Stan molesto y con el rostro tan enrojecido como el cabello de Kyle

en aquel mismo momento la Sra. Broflovsky se desvaneció, a lo que Gerald y su hijo respondieron de inmediato preocupados, Sharon rompió en llanto. La tensión acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y nadie hacia nada…

"eres un m*rica!"- grito Randy –"…un j*dido m*rica!"

"Randy, no por favor!"- imploró Sharon

"por que hijo? Por que lo hiciste?"- suplico Gerald a su hijo a la par que Sheyla volvía en si

"te equivocas!"- respondió éste

"no hemos hecho nada malo!"- completó Stan

"cállate!"- repuso Randy y amenazo con lanzar un golpe a su hijo pero se detuvo en seco, simplemente no podía, en sus ojos solo miraba a aquel niño asmático de ocho años que solía jugar con su trineo en la nieve con sus amigos

"no podrán detenernos, entiéndalo"- dijo con un semblante calmado y una mirada cortante

Inmediatamente tomo a Kyle del brazo y salieron de la casa, dejando a sus padres sin palabras para detenerles y un Randy perplejo. Los chicos corrían sin cesar en la fría nieve, no se detendrían por ningún motivo, estaban huyendo de todo pues no permitirían que los seperacen…por lo pronto en la casa de los Marsh…

Sharon lloraba –"oh Randy, que hemos hecho, nuestro hijo se fue"

"no te preocupes Sharon…"- consolaba Randy

"que debemos hacer?"- examinó Sheyla abrazando a Sharon para tranquilizarla

"vamos por ellos…"- contesto el Sr. Broflovsky

"si, no pueden ir muy lejos…"- respaldó Randy ya mas apaciguado

"crees que vlveran?"- reclamó Sharon –"por Dios Randy! En serio crees que volverán después de esta escena? De quien crees que fue la culpa?"

"bueno, yo…creo que…"- balbuceaba

"ella tiene razón, esto paso por que no supimos comprenderles y no pudieron confiar en nosotros…"- respondió Gerald

"si no fueras tan est*pido!"- agrego Sharon

"debemos ir por ellos y hablar"- propuso Sheyla

"pero a donde? No sabemos a donde pudieron haber ido"- anoto Sharon

"no deben estar lejos con este frío…"- interrumpió Randy –"quizá algún amigo sepa algo"

"vamos no hay tiempo que perder!"- exclamó Gerald

Entonces ambas familias salieron en el hibrido de Randy y se encaminaron a casa de sus amigos, primero fueron con Erik… apenas llegaron, entraron e interrogaron al chico…

"esta Erik?"- pregunto Gerald

"oh si, amor..!Te busca aquí los padre de tus amiguitos!"- dijo la Sra. Cartman –"pasen"

"gracias Liane"- dijo Sharon mientras entraban

"(que no soy gordo!)"- se escuchaba al fondo- "hola Sr. Marsh, Broflovsky…que les trae?"- dijo mientras se terminaba unos pastelillos de queso

"son los chicos, ellos…"-empezo Randy

"…ya sabemos que salen"-termino Gerald

"ahhh!.y que paso?"-pregunto asombrado por la calma con que lo dijo

"bueno ellos, nosostro no…"-desvariaba el sr. Broflovsky

"huyeron"-compuso la sr Broflovsky-"tienes idea de a donde pudieron haber ido?"

"lo cierto es que no, pero puede que Kenny sepa algo"- dijo mientras levantaba el telefono de la sala

unos segundos mas tarde Kenny contesta…

"hola? Kenny? has visto al judio mar*ca y su novio…no….pues que ya lo saben...si…si…que no soy c*lon est*pido de mi*rda!...no, eso harias tu…si, nos vemos ahí"-y dicho esto colgo el telefono

"que paso? Sabe donde estan?"-pregunto angustiada la sra. Marsh

"debieron ir a la estacion de tren"-contesto

"ya oyeron, vamos!"-dijo Randy y todos se apresuraon a subir al auto, incluido Erik-"hey esperenme!"


End file.
